1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to time recorders for printing the current time on a time card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a time recorder printing the current time on a predetermined print zone of a time card. Such a time recorder has a structure that can change the positional relation between an ink ribbon and a print head by moving a ribbon cassette upwardly and downwardly, and that can change the color to be printed on the time card (see Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 7-29470). Specifically, such a structure is provided with a cam rotated by a rotation of a motor, and the function of this cam allows the ribbon cassette to be swung upwardly and downwardly.
Furthermore, in order to control a position of the ink ribbon against the print head, mounting a sensor to the cam detects the amount of the rotation of the cam, or the number of pulses applied to the motor is counted, thus controlling the position of the ribbon cassette.
However, in the method of controlling a stop position of the ribbon cassette by causing the sensor to detect the amount of the rotation of the cam or by counting the number of pulses applied to the motor, there arises a problem in that the time recorder will be structurally complicated and the manufacturing cost will be increased.